Shatter memories
by Crossnoblebond
Summary: [AU} A sequel to Team DSKZ. O.C here but not a harem. After the teams cut their relations with team RWBY and JNPR. Things start to get strange. RWBY and JNPR are losing memories of team DSKZ. It's up to Ako, Brenda, Jessica, and Giga to investigate this. Paji now has to deal with they person who did this.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Same O.C's but different situation. R&R**

* * *

The night was cold as a blizzard struck Beacon academy. A boy in his white oriental clothing was walking on the snowy environment. The only thing that keeps him warm was his aura. His body was burning in flames.

He has silver hair and grey eyes. He has a yellow katana with the flame logo on the hilt. He only cared about one thing to speck to his friend in beacon. But he did not hear any news that his friends left. He was only given a letter from his friend the day they had a reunion.

It says "Hey man after I leave here I'll be traveling. But the catch is something is going on but I did not tell to team RWBY." He read the letter again and stuffs it in his pocket.

His initial thought was "I came back to late. Suza's friend memories are disappearing about team DSKZ. Who would be doing that?"

Tazu headed to the dorms to send a letter to two students he knows. As leader of white fangs he had to do this quick. He found the dorm room and put his written letter to the students.

Tazu left the dorms while trying not walk up the students. He was outside and notices a man in white blazer attire pointing a cane at him.

Tazu decided it was best to avoid a fight and so he ran. Torchwick then left on his own path. Tazu was back at his office in relief.

He was thinking "Okay I did my part the rest is for them to solve it. Now I'm piled with paper work to file." Tazu went back to work to finish them up.

In the room of team RWBY the team leader did not sleep. She was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. Ruby decided to look at a cross with a red diamond in the middle of it.

She was thinking "Who gave this to me again?" Ruby then feel asleep.

Somewhere in Vale a boy with red hair looked at his blades.

He thought "Who did I like? Forget it."

Somewhere in a professor office stood Paji. Paji was sipping some tea while looking at the window.

All of a sudden a black figure past by the window.

The snow by the window spelled the word "DIE!" in a creepy written style. This made Paji skip a hear beat.

He then spoke "To think a message like this is trivial. Destroyer of bonds and memories is here. This will be an unease problem worst than last time."

The black figure was a man in his thirty in black blazer attire. He was chuckling in amusement to warn Paji.

He then spoke to himself "To help Torchwick I have to deal with those protecting team RWBY. I'll rein pain to those in my path."

In the dorm room of CRDL they were skimming some revenge after being humiliated by team DSKZ, SDKS, and ZA. Oh so they thought.

In Ako Yomi dorm she felt unease about something. She then spoke "This feeling of sadness and pain why do I sense it? They left for a reason but not like to that extent." Ako Yomi then went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The under powered O.C's role to observe and help fix the problem**

**Best advise new readers to read Team DSKZ**


	2. A normal day

**A/N: This is just a practice for a better version rewrite soon. If you hate don't *bleep* read it.**

* * *

The snow outside of the dorms became fewer hazards to everyone. All students woke up and going into the school. Only people left in the dorms were team BJAG.

Tree of the girls got ready for school except Giga who was sleeping still. The girls tried walking Giga up but no response.

The tree gave up and left Giga. Once Brenda, Jessica, and Ako left she woke up.

Giga spoke "Finally now I have to take my leave and search something." Giga was reading the note Tazu dropped off to them.

The letter said "Dear team BJAG, I writing this letter because things are getting odd. I'm not sure if you know that team DSKZ is being a forgotten memories. As in team RWBY and JNPR don't remember them at all. This might get worse but observe their actions; Sincerely, Tazu."

Giga's eyes widen at the letter in shock. She then had a flashback coming back to her. She remember a triangle relic that Paji snatch. She then realize that the relic awoken a being from decades ago.

Giga got dress and decided to go back at the cave. Giga decided to text her teammates. She then set of to Vale to check team DSKZ. In the teachers' lounge Paji asked Glynda he can leave.

"Madam Goodwitch may I leave I have to deal with something important?" Glynda gave questionable glares to Paji.

"How important is the matter?"

Paji then replied in a nervous tone "The relic Ozpin ask me to get has awoken something similar to a grim." This made Glynda silent for a moment and nods her head.

Paji then ran to the exit of the school. As for team BJA they were eating breakfast until all three of them received a text. This made them jump up out of their sits in shock.

* * *

Jessica spoke "Who the heck just text us?" Brenda took out her phone and looks at the message and put it in her pocket. Brenda then waved her blue hair in amusement.

The fox Faunus Jessica spoke "What does the text say?"

Brenda sighed in anger "Destruction demon is alive. His first target was team DSKZ." Just by hearing that nickname they felt terrified.

Ako then spoke "I thought the juu-san kami sealed him?"**(A/N: I'll explain that in a new fanfic)**

Brenda grabbed Ako by the neck. Brenda spoke in anger "Those teams accidently awaked him. Giga said team RWBY was acting weird last month. Let's look for some clues to make them remember." Brenda let go of the short silver haired girl.

Ako gasp for air and spoke "I heard Ruby is dating Weiss, Blake is going out with Yang." This stunned Brenda and Jessica they both spoke in sync "What!"

Everyone in the café looked at them with stares. Cardin gave grins at team BJA. Ako notice his grin and ignore it. As Jessica got up from this news team CRDL threw food at her.

The tree girls gave angry glares to team CRDL. Jessica then hears insults from Cardin "What's a freak like you in beacon? No one likes."

Jessica decided to say something seductive "Hey mister that's so not like gentle men give your lady a kiss?"

Cardin then spoke "Why should I you don't have anything I like from you, you freak!" Brenda just laughed as cards surrounded Cardin.

Brenda spoke in enjoyment "Ah that's not nice pretty boy here's something for you." Jessica went in front of Cardin.

Jessica spoke happily "Winchester I'm waiting for you to pull my fox ears."

Cardin blush in anger "Don't fool me!" Jessica then slaps Cardin face and kicks his crotch. Cardin screamed in pain and curled himself in a ball.

Jessica then came closer to Cardin to whisper something "Hey Cardin be a nice boy and don't hurt anyone promise me please? If you don't I'll do this again to you." Team BJA left to see Ozpin about what happen.

* * *

We now go back to Giga's situation. As she walks in Vale she gets a text from someone. She read it and it showed directions to somewhere.

Giga followed whatever directions she was given. It then leads her to a two stories house with a name on its wall. As she walks up to the door it was opened by Aya.

To Giga surprised Aya was crying. Aya hugged Giga too tight.

Aya then spoke "Thank god you are here. I've been nagging team DSKZ about memories." Aya let go of the suffocating Giga.

Giga spoke "You notice that from them too?"

Aya replied to Giga "Yup Tazu told me and Zen about it. We tried explaining it to team DSKZ but they don't know. It's as if they did not meet team RWBY and JNPR. But they remember the times we met them." Aya then made a big sigh in frustration.

Giga then spoke up "Where are the boys anyway?"

Aya replied Giga "They are hunting animals near the Vale forest for this store I bought. Anyhow why are you asking Giga?"

Giga replied Aya "I just wanted to know but I'll be going in the cave we went together for some evidence."

Aya then said "Well good luck with that." Aya went back in the house and closed the door. Giga set of to the cave for clues but worried she needs her teammates. Giga then pumped into someone.

"Whoops sorry about that." Giga notice it was Paji in front of her.

"Professor why are you here?"

Paji spoke "For the same reasons as Tazu told us. But this time I've decided you leave Vytal. We've been giving this world enough trouble already."

Giga then spoke "You are right about that. Team SDKS and Guren left already but how about everyone else?"

Paji replied to Giga "The only people leaving are Makai knights, black pirates, team ZA and you Giga." This caused Giga to skip a heartbeat.

Giga spoke in sadness "Why me too?"

Paji replied her "Remember now madam you are considering a destroyer. If you stay here longer without Guren you would go berserk again."

* * *

**A/N: I've been busy with school.**


	3. Fun gone backfired

**A/N: Nothing much to say. **

* * *

Giga remembered going berserk before in Anaza. Paji snap her out of her sadness and grabbed her by the arm, they then teleported to the cave. They were in the center of the cave but the scenery was filled with flesh blood.

Giga notice a large red tombstone was open.

Paji felt sickened by this and spoke in anger "Damn it Tatsuga!" Giga could not find any clues in the cave and left with Paji.

Somewhere in Vale a man in black demonic armor was polishing his dark red katana.

* * *

Back in Beacon team BJA they were almost beaten up by Weiss and Yang. They tried everything to convince the girls they like guys before.

But they were able to convince team JNPR. Shockingly Lie Ren remembers team DSKZ. Team BJA was in luck. Somewhere near Beacon was Cinder and Torchwick ready to raid Beacon with their goons.

Little did they know Tazu was watching their every move.

Tazu spoke "Since the faunus communities are treated as equal beings now. I'll have to deal with this idiot of a human." Giga and Paji finally arrived back to Beacon. The two departed ways and left.

In the city of Vale the man Paji mention walks the street to find something to entertain him.

Tatsuga spoke "Pathetic human rule will fall into despair. Tatsuga moved to an alley to do his action of destruction. Tatsuga pulled out his katana from the sheath and stabbed it to the ground.

This made a red portal appear under the blade. Tatsuga put his katana in its sheath and jumped into the portal. The portal he jump trough was where Cinder and Torchwick are.

Little did Tatsuga know he was followed by, Zen and Aya but they felt disturb by Tatsuga's aura.

Zen spoke giving Aya worried eyes "Aya are you sure about this? We already told team DSKZ we are leaving but is this good?"

Aya spoke in a sadden tone "It's for the best however the fate for them will be for the better." The two then decided to get to Beacon ASAP.

In beacon they were having a talent show. It was like one o'clock and no one know a raid was coming to them. Team BJA knows this by calling up Giga for the end of her journey in Vytal.

Giga was talking with team ZA on how they will stop Tatsuga's plan. Paji was with Giga away from the talent show. He came up with an idea. As Giga talk to Zen and Aya, Paji scanned the area to find a strong demonic aura.

It was coming from the initiation cliff and was coming closer. He then sense another aura but it was equal to his own aura. After Paji exhausted himself with his aura he was on his knees. As Giga finish talking she look at Paji.

His eyes showed no emotions it was very pale. As team RWBY finish showing their talent Ozpin called upon team BJA on stage. The girls jump in shock but they had no choice.

As they walk on stage Brenda grabbed the microphone from Ozpin.

Brenda spoke "Before we start everyone pull out your weapons out. Also be preparing for a wild party!"

Ozpin was stunned as to what Brenda was doing. Brenda pass a microphone to Jessica as Ako set up the background music. Ako then played the song. Ako then grabbed a jazzy instrument for the song. The song then started as Brenda and Jessica sang in sync while Ako played the instruments.

* * *

_Down beneath of the silence_  
_ The pillars that are awakening, back from the past _  
_ Blood is deep, colors crimson_  
_ It gives me the pluck with all its strength to rise up again_

_ If it is said this is my, fate to inherit love_  
_ My second move will be made with a grin_

_ Mislead the darkness with my skills and hold its strength with strategy_  
_ Dodge all the blades to find my chance to fight the evilness_  
_ The faith that I believe will open up the future that awaits for me_

_ Like a Bloody Storm_  
_ Oh Burning like a Bloody Stone_  
_ The fate engraved into my blood will fight my destiny_  
_ My soul will never fade, within my bonds it'll never change its soul_  
_ Holding on to the pride_

_ Ako started playing the instrument solo of the song as Brenda and Jessica dance in sync._

_Forces that pervade_  
_ The beat creates the voice within of the friend _  
_ All my pain, left with a stain_  
_ To find out the meaning of my life I have now_

_ Your wish has been my guide, now I can see the dawn_  
_ It's dazzling with full of dignity_

_ And to the mount of shining light, igniting sky that's burning bright_  
_ A journey where the soul and soul will jam it's way through_  
_ Painted with a tears, we have to save the future from sorrow_

_ Like a Bloody Soul _  
_ It's burning like a Bloody Star _  
_ Break down the wind and tear the fire to go on to the next_  
_ Don't fear for anything, don't even hesitate and move on forward_  
_ Flow within bloody stream_

Afterwards Jessica sang the **_rap verse_** of the song as Brenda took out a black wand.

_**I really wanna shine like the sunshine**_  
_** Not "wanna". I "gotta" shine like the sunshine**_  
_** How you wanna be like?**_  
_** Tell me what kind?**_  
_** What about be like me?**_  
_** I shine fine!**_

_** Forget about the thing you think it is damned**_  
_** What is that thing in your body that hidden?**_  
_** Isn't that a wasting time?**_  
_** You gotta show**_  
_** If being nervous sit down**_  
_** Meditation**_

_** But that's I'm saying**_  
_** Wasting time**_  
_** Be like JoJo!**_  
_** Burn! Flame! Energy!**_

_ Mislead the darkness with my skills and hold its strength with strategy_  
_ Dodge all the blades to find my chance to fight the evilness_  
_ The faith that I believe will open up the future that awaits for me_

_ Like a Bloody Storm_  
_ Oh Burning like a Bloody Stone_  
_ The fate engraved into my blood will fight my destiny_  
_ My soul will never fade, within my bonds it'll never change its soul_  
_ Holding on to the pride_

* * *

As the song ended Brenda lifted her wand and shoot out violet flames.

Tazu on the other tried stalling Torchwick goons as each man were beaten merciful to the bulb. Tazu was thrown into emerald forest by Tatsuga so he has time to think what to do.

Tatsuga only wanted one thing to kill. Tazu was able to dash his way to Paji before it was too late.

As team BJA left the stage they flared their aura's up. All of a sudden the trees by the side of the stage were blown up by fire.

All of the students and staff notice Torchwick, Cinder, and Tatsuga. Paji was able to snap out of his fear. When Giga saw Tatsuga she utterly snaps in anger.

She yells at him in rage "YOU BASTARD!" Giga pulled her two chi blades out and ran at him. Tatsuga flicks his fingers and a mob of Beowulf's appeared.

Ozpin notice that the situation was tension. Paji leaped to the stage and spoke "Everyone try to kill all Beowulf's. This isn't a joke use your teamwork to survive.

Tatsuga then yelled at Paji "Ah good friend I'm looking for team RWBY and JNPR. Tell me now before this happens." Cinder and Torchwick backed away from Tatsuga.

* * *

**A/N: This is not like bloodstain chessboard! **


	4. Bloody storm

**A/N: Descriptive chap. Enjoy! **

* * *

Tatsuga notice a terrified student in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. Tatsuga grabs his katana and cut the innocent students legs and arms leaving him with his chest. He then plunge his fingers to the students eyes. He was in agonizing pain as blood drip from his remaining body. Tatsuga proceeds to cut the students neck and chop his head to pieces.

This terrified the students and went by the staff. Only people that stood in front were team RWBY, JNPR, BJAG, ZA, Tazu, and Paji.

Out of nowhere was red flames engulf in blood in front of them. The opposing sides look in confusion as the flames dyed down.

It revealed a girl with red long hair, white eyes, and wearing a red sleeveless blouse with torn up jeans. She had a weapon that of a red fingerless gloves.

Tatsuga look closely to see it was his great granddaughter.

He was filled in rage and spoke "Care to stop me again now eh? Where are the rest of juu-san kami warriors? You can't beat me I'm twice as stronger than before Ryuki." As Tatsuga refer the girl as Ryuki spoke.

"Grandfather enough of this you promises us you will not destroy humanity ever again. " Tatsuga had enough and order his Beowulf's to charge.

Ruby then spoke to Jaune "My team will deal with Roman Torchwick. Your team will deal with Cinder. Let's survive this Jaune!" Paji and Tazu know if they interfere there will be more death.

Ozpin ordered his terrified students to stay by him. Paji, Tazu, Giga, and Ryuki decided to attack Tatsuga dead on.

Team BJA and ZA were defending students from the Beowulf's. As Zen and Aya protected the students they used up most of their bullets up for their guns and put them away. But they had a plan B it was to use their bare hands to kill the Beowulf's.

For team BJA they only had some scratches from the Beowulf's and keep going. However Ako felt exhausted and stop fighting. Brenda was getting to the point her aura was dropping fast as she cast spells. Jessica was able to endure it because she is a fox Faunus.

With team RWBY all of them were injured from Torchwick. But Torchwick also felt damage as bullets pierce his legs. Yang was able to hurt Torchwick painfully. Team JNPR on the other hand was struggling with Cinder as she made her flames stronger. Tazu decided to jump in the fight because Nora and Pyrrha arms were burnt really badly.

Tazu was able to endure the flames from Cinder and use it against her. Cinder then was knock out from the strength of the flames. All of the Beowulf's were killed pretty quickly. Tazu could not fight anymore and left.

We now go to Paji, Giga, and Ryuki dealing with Tatsuga. Tatsuga was able to weaken Giga. Only way Giga can get her strength back is to kill Tatsuga. Giga was foolish enough to attack by herself. Giga watch as Paji and Ryuki handle Tatsuga. Giga was in frustration and tears ran down her eyes.

"Damn it I'm such a fool!" Giga fell backwards while seeing them fight Tatsuga. Paji and Ryuki watch Tatsuga flick his fingers.

All of a sudden a death stalker appeared in front of the two. Paji gulp as he unsheathes his blue cane. Jessica did not want to interfere knowing she almost died by one during initiation. Out of the blue the death stalker was burning in red flames.

Paji looked as Ryuki pointing her palm to the death stalker. Ryuki's aura flared up in dark red and reached the death stalker.

Tatsuga was surprised and spoke "Ah Ryuki you also gotten stronger oh how so." Paji then got the chance to run up to Tatsuga.

Paji stabbed his cane to Tatsuga's armor. Amazingly it went through his back. Tatsuga was cut off guard and kick Paji in the stomach. He was flung beyond the statue to where Ozpin stayed with his students. Paji was render unconscious blood dripping in his month.

Ozpin look at the helpless Paji in horror. Ozpin thought "This type of strength matches beyond a grim. Even to a well trained hunter and huntress. At this point we will all die. The well known beacon students are tired and injured." Tatsuga then removed the cane Paji impaled into him.

Tatsuga then threw it near to were Paji lay helplessly injured.

Ryuki was stunned to see Paji was flung and gave a grin to Tatsuga.

"To think the person I look up to throw away his humanity."

Tatsuga spoke "Like I care. Humans are pathetic worms to me. Killing is my entertainment."

Out of nowhere four rockets shot behind Tatsuga. Ryuki gave a smirk at Tatsuga. Next thing that happen was an earth shard shot Tatsuga up the sky.

Then a girl with a samurai style scythe swung him high in the air. Tatsuga spoke as the 3 unknown people went by Ryuki.

"What in the world? How the damn hell did you people come here?"

The tree spoke in sync "We came here by feeling your presence was active."

Ryuki then spoke as Tatsuga fell to the ground. "Grandfather your life ends here!" The girl who shot Tatsuga was wearing a military green uniform. The girl with the scythe wore white gothic clothing. The boy with earth power wore a brown sleeveless blazer with rip jeans.

Ryuki punched her fist together and spoke.

* * *

**A/N:Almost done.**


	5. Faded future

**A/N: Last chapter.**

* * *

"Luna, Yuka, and Kugen ready had been awhile we done this attack. Anyhow what did we call it again?"

Luna has yellow long hair tied in a knot with blue eyes. She has a light machine gun attached with a bayonet. Yuka has grey short hair with cyan blue eyes.

Kugen has red eyes and short black. He has a brown gauntlet that imitates the element earth. To Kugen's disbelief he shouted to Ryuki "We called it the divine beat down level four." Luna gave a smirk and threw a lethal grenade at Tatsuga. Another one was a healing grenade thrown at the injured students. A blue orb suddenly appeared before them.

As Tatsuga got up from his past injuries a grenade blew up his armored helmet. It then showed his pale face with demonic eyes and black long hair.

Tatsuga sat back up and spoke in anger "How the damn are you able to pierce my armor?" Kugen spoke in a happy tone "It simple we tweak on our weapons and trained every day."

Tatsuga then laughed like a crazy madman. This scared the tree about Tatsuga.

Tatsuga then spoke "I guess my strength is cut by my mere relatives. Now come end my foolish life. At least I can see my favorite great grandchildren."

This made all four of them laugh together and spoke in sync "Wow giving up that easily to think you would be cold hearted."

Tatsuga went on his knees and grabbed his katana. He puts in front of him and unsheathes it. Tatsuga then impaled it in his stomach. Blood spewed on his black armor and his katana.

Tatsuga spoke as he was in pain. "End my burden now you four. Be grateful I'm throwing away my life already. Knowing only four of you can beat me now."

Kugen, Ryuki, Luna, and Yuka spoke in sync "It's a done deal grandfather. Let's begin our new ritual." Kugen and Ryuki ran up to Tatsuga for an intense hitting.

Kugen kept punching him till he flung to sky. Kugen then help lift Ryuki up the air. Ryuki's feet were on fire and she kick Tatsuga multiply times.

Tatsuga felt his bones crack each time he was hit. As Tatsuga fell to the ground Luna help fling Yuka to Tatsuga. Yuka then got her scythe out and hook Tatsuga to it.

Yuka slammed Tatsuga to the pavement, creating a big crater to be form. Yuka then slammed her scythe to the ground and started going around the crater.

Ruby notice Yuka do what she did to Beowulf's before. Yuka then unhook Tatsuga and let him fly in the air. Luna threw her L.M.G at Tatsuga as the bayonet stab his chest.

Luna then pulled a string that was connected to the L.M.G. The L.M.G detached to four different things. Luna pulled a combat knife and ran to the falling Tatsuga. Luna stabbed Tatsuga in the heart. The four parts that was the L.M.G shot Tatsuga multiply times.

It consisted of 2 S.M.G, one assault rifle with a bayonet, and a shotgun with a rocket launcher under the gun barrel. Luna pulled each of the weapons back together from the string.

* * *

The four corned the bloodstained Tatsuga. Their aura's flared up to do one thing purify his soul. Their aura's surrounded Tatsuga's body. Kugen's aura covered his body in rocks. Ryuki's aura slowly burned the rocks. Yuka's aura started spinning the dead body of Tatsuga. Luna's aura lifted the body in the air. Luna then threw a grenade with a cross to it.

Inside the rock the body started turning into ashes. To Ozpin disbelief Tatsuga was taken out rather quickly. Giga felt her strength coming back to her. Team BJA, RWBY, JNPR, and ZA injurers quickly healed up pretty quickly.

Team ZA decided to speck to team RWBY and JNPR. "We finally meet back again. I hope you guys remember now, god the trouble in having that guy."

Team RWBY spoke "Well thanks but we don't how our original relationships are going to work."

Team ZA spoke "Well we have to leave we caused enough trouble already. If you wondering team DSKZ are working in Vale. Another thing Giga is coming with us." Before both teams could say anything they jolted their ways to Kugen, Ryuki, Yuka, Luna, and Giga with the remains of Tatsuga.

Ozpin was about to thank the four but they left in a large flames. This left him with his staff to arrest Cinder and Roman Torchwick. Paji was still knock out so he was moved to the infirmary. With the staff dealing with Cinder and Torchwick, Brenda specks up to the students.

"To all fellow beacon students return back to your dorms." Ozpin asked Brenda for that. All students went in their dorms as told. Team BJA all fell on the ground as the torment has ended.

"Finally life can go easy now" said Jessica.

Back in Vale team DSKZ flip out as they saw their store had a note on it.

It said "Dear team DSKZ, this is your guys house already. Another thing team RWBY is heterosexual now."

As they read it they yelled "WHAT THE DAMN HELL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Zaten on the other hand laugh and spoke "Guy's calm down. Especially you Snow and Koi, follow the code of a knight."

The two then pointed their weapons at Zaten. "Oh crap…" Zaten started running away from the two.

This left Dusk thinking one thing "This could be the first I'm fine with a girl likening her own gender. Well to bad for Snow who was hitting on Weiss, as long as I have my idiotic team with me. Besides I'll wait, love is really blind."

Zaten gave up on running and pleaded to get their lady's straight again. Dusk went upstairs and hit the bed to sleep. Back in beacon team RWBY asked team JNPR and BJA to come in their dorm.

Brenda flips out being asked in team RWBY's dorm. As the teams got together Jaune started of "Why did you want us in your room Ruby?"

Ruby replied to Jaune "Well I was wondering if you guys find it weird I'm dating Weiss and Blake dating Yang?" Team BJA fell to the ground as they heard this again.

Brenda spoke "For us my team doesn't mind at all. By the way I'm the only tomboy in my team."

Jessica spoke after Brenda "I'm the careless Fauna's who does not give a damn who teases me."

Ako sat up and spoke "With that out of the way. Are you sure forging a new relationship is good?"

All of a sudden Brenda gets a text from an unknown number. She flips her phone out and read the text.

She utterly screamed "OH MY!" Everyone reacted in the room.

Ako then said "What is it now this time?" Brenda decided to speck what the text said.

"Well according to this text it says. Hey Brenda this is Dusk. Letting you Snow and Koi are kind of upset that their love interest was snatch from them. I don't how to fix this issue but tell team RWBY about this. Another thing tell Ruby I fine with her choice for love. See you guys soon." Ako just jump in joy of hearing that.

Ako spoke an open thought "I approve Yuri!" All of a sudden the room became dead silent. Everyone then started laughing hearing that.

Weiss spoke up after the laughter "Why would I want Snow? He is an utter pervert."

Brenda then replied the heiress "To simple put women hated Snow before."

Ako then spoke up "Yang if you love Blake more than Koi. You would beat him up right?"

Yang burst in laughter "Hell I would but no he's to innocent and young." As the tree teams talk together Torchwick woke up.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting in a chair looking at Torchwick in a prison cell.

Ozpin spoke "We meet again Roman. I see you have not change." Cinder was in the same cell with Torchwick. Cinder was furious and grabbed Torchwick by the neck.

Cinder spoke "DAMN IT TORCHWICK IF WE DID NOT MEET TATSUGA WE WOULDN"T BE HERE!" Cinder shoved Torchwick the wall.

Cinder tried to escape but there was a barrier protecting the cell.

Paji arrived and spoke "Ozpin I will send them back to a secure prison." Ozpin nod his head and open the cell door.

Paji got a leash and hooked it on Cinders and Romans leg. Paji set of to report this to the officials in Vale. Beacon academy was back to normal.

Team RWBY, JNPR, and BJA were given a medal of honor. Team CRDL was expelled after trying to assault Velvet. Paji was able to train other students with other weapons.

Cinder and Roman Torchwick were executed. Tazu was able to reform white fang and Faunus. As for team DSKZ they were able to sustain a shop in Vale.

As years pass no treat has given team RWBY, JNPR, BJA, and DSKZ a hard time. However one relationship somehow work, which was between Snow and Weiss.

Ruby is still in love with Weiss. But she lost her right eye from a Beowulf. Weiss on the other got another scar from training.

Life was peaceful besides a low population of grims still alive. These four teams decided to work in one shop for hunting. It was called hunting expeditions experts.

Jaune thought that was a silly name and changed it to Freelancers of hope. The four teams set off in Vale to eliminate some pack of Beowulf's in the mountain side of Vale.

Before they left the shop Zaten spoke "Before you all leave I'll watch over the shop if a customer comes by." They all nodded their head and jolted out of the door.

Zaten closed the door and spoke "Life is short and interesting. We never know what will hit you."

* * *

**A/N: Done**


End file.
